What Have You Done
by LovelyAnimeFreak
Summary: He left her. She ran. She cried. She was in sadness. All he ever loved was Amulet Heart, she should've seen that. She should have noticed. But she didn't notice and thats what had killed her when the truth hit. Amuto AmuxIkuto
1. How could he do this?

Hey its me again

this is my new story

Ikuto and Amu ROCK!!

No Characters are mine so enjoy

_"I Hate You."_ Were the words that came out of his mouth. "I hate you", were the only words she could remember. Those three simple words had such an effect; those three simple words tore her heart apart.

Three small Gasps were heard from behind, three small figures were what the gasps had come from. She stifled a cry, _"How could he do that to her?" _she thought. How could he go and tear apart her heart with three simple words.

"But….But I thought you loved me…." She whispered, tears flowing swiftly down her cheeks. Her long pink hair flowed in the wind. Her lonely amber eyes looked at him hatefully, by also dwelled in sadness.

"I use to love you, yes. But I have grown out of that love and started to love someone else. You are no use to me any more, take your leave now. Go." The 14 year old said to her, as he began to turn and walk away. The girl stood there and watched him go. She could not believe his nerve!

"You….You Bastard!!" She screamed at him. "I gave up my life for you!!" She screamed again as she threw a rock at him. "I helped you find the embryo!! I hated Ikuto for you!! I loved Ikuto, you know?? But I gave him up because I 'thought' I loved you more!! I HATE YOU TADASE HITORI….I HATE YOU!!" And with those final words the young girl ran off in tears to the far end of the park.

She had just broken up with the man that she had chased for about three years. She had just lost the man that she thought loved her for her, but no that was ever the case. The case was she just had been fooled for most of her life by that blonde haired playboy!! (Yes I went there be afraid, very afraid)

Not to far away from the crying girl Ikuto had just walked into the park with Yoru and was looking for something to play with, or tease. His straight blue hair glistened when the sun shown it's face on him. He was bored and wanted something to do badly, really badly. He had just talked to Utau and was pissed off a bit, and wanted to do something that would take his mind off her (in an "I hate you" way of course. No sibling love!! EEEWWW).

He looked around and too his surprise saw Amu sitting there under his tree, crying. He walked forward unsure what to do. Did she need comfort? He wondered if she would want to talk to him. He sighed; girls were so difficult, even if this girl had gotten older then when he had first met her. She was still the same 10 year old girl he had met so long ago, but just moved into a 14 year old body.

_"She started High school this year right?" _He thought to himself. _"She must be stressed out for a reason."_

Amu had grown. Grown fairly well since he saw her six months ago. _"Bigger Boobs, nicer curves, only 14 get a grip Ikuto." _Ikuto was practically drooling at the sight of the lovely pink haired, Amber eyed princess that was crying right in front of him. Miki had looked up from her mistress, Ikuto guessed because she was telling Amu to look up.

Then he saw them. He saw to bright Amber eyes staring at him with water forming within them. He couldn't take it! He had to see what was wrong with the beautiful girl.

"What's wrong pinky?" Ikuto said as he sat next to her under his tree. She stifled a cry, and looked away in sadness. Ikuto was beginning to get worried, why was she acting like this?

"N..No..Not...Nothing." She finished out in a sigh, trying to clear the water off of her cheeks. He took her cheek in his hand and pulled her into an embrace, taking the hand that was on her cheek into her thick pink hair, and wrapped the other around her back.

"Please, tell me what's wrong. I don't like seeing you like this." Ikuto whispered into her ear. Amu was blushing, and she knew it too. She new she was blushing bad, I mean who wouldn't? Who wouldn't blush when they had a hot, perverted, 19 year old boy who was whispering in your ear?

She broke down after those words. She completely broke down, she cried in his shoulder for half the time she was there and hugged the man she cared for the most in her arms. Then she mumbled into his shoulder;

"He mfhgjlajkf me." She whispered, tears streaming down her face. Ikuto sighed. He couldn't understand a single word that had just come out of her mouth.

"Please repeat that." Ikuto asked calmly.

"Oh Ikuto! It was horrible! He broke up with me!!" Amu yelled into his t-shirt. Ikuto looked down at the young girl, who ever did this was going to pay.

The person who had hurt his Amu-Chan just got (or gave) himself an invitation to Hell.


	2. Who did this?

SECOND CHAPTER

SECOND CHAPTER!!

YAY YAY

Second chapter is all about Tadase getting beat up because I really hate that character in the show.

Ikuto will find out who or what did this to his Amu-Chan and kill it.

If you like Kiddy-King then do not read this because I don't like him at all!!

None of the Characters are mine!!

_I Hate You _

_Chapter 2_

Amu sniffled into Ikuto's shirt for the twentieth time in the past four minutes, and Ikuto was trying not to strangle the girl in his arms. Even though he loved the girl very deeply, he was just so annoyed with the fact that she couldn't stop crying!! He wasn't a tissue, he was a human man. By being a man he wanted to be respected, and not be sneezed on.

Ikuto sighed; he was going to catch a cold. He sighed again. Amu looked up into Ikuto's eyes for a moment and Ikuto was trying to get ready to listen to what the young girl had to say for herself. Amu then sighed and looked to the clouds in wonder.

_"Should I tell him?" _Amu thought to herself. The four guardians on the other hand sat up in the tree watching quietly and hoping there masters would finish this little chat soon.

"Who did this to you?" Ikuto questioned. His mind was thumping to know who had done this to Amu. "Who made you cry?" He asked again, he knew he must've been annoying but she had to tell someone, other than her Shugo Chara's and that person would be him, even is she didn't want it to be him.

"Him." Amu replied, slightly shaking at the word.

_"Who the heck is Him? I hope it's not the boys name because that would suck...Him…..wait!! Him-Tadase….is it Tadase??"_ Ikuto screamed in his mind, because it could only be him because the two were dating.

"It was him wasn't it?" Ikuto said as he grabbed her arms and pushed her against the tree. "It was that bloody King wasn't it?? It was pretty boy!!" Ikuto screamed threw his teeth.

Amu looked at how mad he was and decided it would be better to tell him since he looked ready to kill him.

"Well yes." Amu said in a steady voice. "I-it was Tadase-kun, he broke up with me, which is all, and there is nothing else to it." She finished off clearly. Inside she was about to die, lying to Ikuto was so hard.

"Then why are you bloody crying?" Ikuto said as he ran a hand threw his hair. Amu was beginning to get aggravated, what was with all the questions?

"Why are you asking me all these questions!?" Amu screamed as she stood up, out of Ikuto's warm hands.

"Because…..Because." Ikuto couldn't say it, he wouldn't.

"Well go on why?? Why do you care?? Why are you so bloody worried about me!? Why can't you ever leave me alone!? Why are you always there watching, waiting, seeking, HUH!? WHY?!" Amu said in a loud voice. He was blowing her off the charts and she had no idea why. He always looks at her desperately, and she wants to know why.

That was it. He has had enough. With one single swoop Ikuto took Amu in his arms, and his lips brushed against hers, and he said;

"Because I Love You." And with that he pulled her into a hard, long kiss.


	3. Fourth of the Bunch

Third Chapter of my awesome story

Third Chapter of my awesome story

GO GO ME

The characters are not mine, but hey totally rock!!

Amuto forever!!

3rd Chapter of:

What Have You Done??

_"He kissed me. He actually kissed me." _Amu whispered as she remembered the event that had happened earlier. Ikuto leaned down and kissed her on the lips, and said he loved her in just one day!! _"In just one stickin day!"_ she reminded her self.

The love of her life had brought her back to her bedroom and stared at her for a long time, and left; just left without saying a "goodbye," or a "see ya." She couldn't say anything though; because that was just the way Ikuto was, silent and calm, sneaky and dangerous.

Ikuto loved her. Tadase didn't. Ikuto kissed her with passion. Tadase had given her small pecks. Ikuto loved all of Amu. Tadase only loved Amulet Heart.

_"Oh my God."_ She whispered. _"I love Ikuto." _She loved Ikuto, she loved the enemy. She kissed the enemy. She practically worshiped the enemy. She almost worked for the enemy.

_"I hate this."_ Amu whispered to herself. Her day had gone so wrong but also so right, and she hated the fact. The fact that she couldn't live a day without Ikuto, she lived for him, she was made for him.

**Thump. Thump. Thump. **

Amu looked down. There it was; there was the diamond egg. The yellow, diamond egg laid on the floor two feet away from her…..open.

"WHERE ARE YOU??" Amu screamed out. She was worried. No, she was past worried, she was petrified.

"No need to yell," said a small girly voice behind her, "I'm right here, behind you. giggle giggle" Was what the small blonde hair Chara told her in her girlish voice. Amu stared and she stared back. The golden dressed Chara floated around in her 80's, white go-go boots, and her golden dress witch had a black belt around her waist, and a white head band, and hair pulled into a high (almost directly on top of head, but lower) left-sided pony tail.

"Hey," the golden Chara protested, "I only came out of your heart because you knew what you are on this planet for." The Chara told her, Amu stared at her confused.

The chara sighed, and put her hand on her head, this was going to be hard.

"Look," the girl started. "While Ran is your sporty self, Miki is your artistic self, and Su is your motherly self, I am your teenage self. A.K.A I'm your, "I love Ikuto and I am very amazing-self" got it?? No?? UGGRR!! Look, I am your musical self; I am also your teenage self. I came out because you found me a Chara-bond okay?? Okay.

"Excuse me, but what is a Chara-bond??" Amu asked confused. Her pink hair falling over her shoulder, and eyes in great confusion while they sparkled in the light.

"You fell in love." The Chara said in a sigh. Then the girl turned around for a second, and then turned around. She looked at Amu and asked her question;

"So is my name Dia or Aphrodite??"


	4. You lose Tadase

Were on to the Fourth Chapter of:

Were on to the Fourth Chapter of:

What Have You Done??

YAY for Us

Go Anime Freak

"Excuse me?" Amu told the Chara. The Guardian sighed in disbelief.

"Is my name Aphrodite or Dia??" The Chara told her again.

"Why would I know that?" Amu questioned the blonde Chara.

"Well duh, because you're my mistress." The girl told her in a huff.

**Thud. Crash. Bang.**

Were the three sounds Amu heard from her yard outside, Miki, Ran, and Suu quickly flew right next to Amu in wonder, while the blonde sighed about the fact that they were ignoring her for some ruckus. Amu made a hand movement to the girl behind her and called;

"Dia come over here."

Dia smiled at her new name and flew over to her mistress. Out side Ikuto was holding the neck of some blonde pretty boy.

OUTSIDE

"What the hell are you doing here??" Ikuto hissed threw his teeth, as he threw Tadase onto the ground.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing here? I'm getting back my girl." Tadase smirked as he said this.

"In the middle of the bloody night? Were you hoping to take her?? Well sorry you can't." Ikuto said threw his still closed teeth.

"And why not pussy-cat??" Tadase said as he blocked another punch towards his stomach.

"Because on the day you broke her heart she became mine." Ikuto said in a low growl.

"Oh really," Tadase said, jealousy radiating throughout him.

"Yes really," Ikuto said again in a growl.

"I'll smash you threw that wall kitten." Tadase said as he got ready to punch.

"Oh, I'm _so terrified_." Ikuto said, his voice dripping in sarcasm. That was when Tadase threw the punch at Ikuto unexpectedly, and Amu flinched in terror. And then there was a crash and blood was splayed all over the rocks one of the boys had been thrown into. Smoke covered the area, and the she saw it. She saw a long blue tail whip around in the smoke.

_"Ikuto is safe, and if Ikuto is safe then it's my happily ever-after."_

_Fin.._

Alright!!

i have decided to do more chapters for this story, but its going to take one week to get one chap done because im working on Ikuto's Life witch is my version of Shugo Chara after they converted Utau so YAY!! Read that its funny


End file.
